Bajo Fuego
by linkinm1a1
Summary: Natsu y sus amigos detienen un intento de secuestro. una vieja sombra del pasado atormenta al nuevo director del consejo magico y un dragonslayer que no sabe que hacer ante los avances de varias mujeres interesadas en el. Crossover con la serie Jack Ryan.


**1.**

 **Un Día de Sol en Crocus**

* * *

Natsu estuvo a punto de morir dos veces en el transcurso de una hora. El y el equipo conformado por el mismo, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, junto con los Exceeds Happy y Charle. Estaban en una misión de escolta. No sabían el nombre de las dos personas que estaban protegiendo, pero si sabían que era sujetos de gran importancia, Además de ser extranjeros. Natsu lo noto por el suave y casi imperceptible acento que el supervisor de seguridad que el señor Fromm poseía. La caravana la componían seis carruajes. Dos protegían el vehiculó principal que llevaba a sus clientes junto con dos escolta que protegían el frente y la retaguardia. Detrás de esta le seguía un carruaje más grande el cual llevaba al equipo guarda espaldas de armamento pesado los cuales poseían rifles de alto calibre listos para entrar en acción en cualquier momento. Después venían ellos; designados como equipo antimagia, ya que si bien esperaban escaramuzas de bandidos comunes, también estaba la posibilidad de que fueran emboscados por magos oscuros en un intento de obtener a cambio dinero por el rescate. Y eso era algo que todos querían evitar. Y el ultimo era el vehiculó que trasportaba las pertenencia personales de sus clientes.

Se esperaba que el viaje tuviera una duración de dos días. Desde Denva; donde aterrizaron, hasta Crocus su destino. Natsu se preguntaba por qué no aterrizaron en Crocus desde un principio; así se habrían evitado este tedioso y largo viaje. Pero desafortunadamente su pregunta que debió ser mental salió de sus labios y justo al lado del Sr. Fromm.

—Eso mismo pensé desde un principio. Pero las señoritas deseaban disfrutar su estancia en Fiore y conocer un poco más del reino, más allá de Crocus. —dijo Fromm que traía dos tazas consigo.

Por el olor que desprendían Natsu noto eran café. En eso Fromm extendió su brazo y le ofreció una de las tazas y ambos las bebieron en silencio.

—además creo que es algo bueno, a pesar de los peligros que conllevan. Que las señoritas salgan un poco de su rutina.

Y siguió bebiendo en silencio.

Natsu por su parte dedujo que sus clientes eran mujeres, dos o tres posiblemente ya que Fromm hablaba en plural cuando se refería al cliente y además que eran miembros de clase alta; un principado tal vez o herederos de una empresa. Bueno, al menos sabía algo de sus clientes y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Y siguió bebiendo su café.

La tarde lentamente estaba llegando a su fin y con ello también su turno, eso debía ser un alivio para muchos pero no para Natsu. Lo que significaba subirse a ese maldito carruaje y tener soportar las nauseas y los golpes de Erza que usaba para dejarlo inconsciente. Si, nada bonito.

Pero afortunadamente no se sentía cansado así que su martirio podía esperar. El resto de su equipo estaba comiendo en uno de los carruajes. Y eso hizo que su estomago comenzara a gruñir. Quería comer pero no quería subirse a ese aparato de mierda y terminar botando su comida. Afortunadamente Juvia descendió del carruaje llevando consigo una taza de té junto con unos sándwiches. Natsu los devoro jovial a pesar de ir caminando mientras se los comía pero eso no le importaba. Estaba saciando su hambre y eso era lo principal.

Después de eso recorrió la caravana una vez más. La mitad de los guardaespaldas del Sr. Fromm estaban comiendo en su carruaje mientras el resto mantenía vigilancia, aparentemente sus clientes también estaban comiendo ya que de su vehiculó salía un olor a carne de vacuno que se le hizo agua la boca, pero tenía recorrido por cumplir, eso y no quería que Fromm estuviera sobre el toda la noche, por haber espantado a sus clientes mientras comían, además ellas podían ser de esas personas que siempre miran al los que estén debajo de ellas socialmente con desdén. Y honestamente quería evitarse ese mal rato. Y continúo con su recorrido.

Terminado su recorrido volvió al carruaje donde estaban el resto de sus amigos y solo encontró a juvia durmiendo calmadamente en una de las literas. Natsu tomo un profundo respiro miro a este aparato de tortura y subió. Inmediatamente los mareos comenzaron y las nauseas no tardaron en llegar, a un lento pero tortuoso paso llego a la litera, con gran esfuerzo se apoyo sobre ella y se recostó sobre ella. Desafortunadamente los mareos no cesaron, pero gracias a dios habían disminuido su intensidad. Bastante agotado cerró los ojos y casi inmediatamente se durmió.

* * *

Cinco horas después una suave voz que lo sacudía desde el hombro lo despertó. Pero inmediatamente volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez la fuerza de las sacudidas aumento pero la suave voz seguía ahí. Y las continuas sacudías continuaron, fastidiado estiro su brazo para detener al tipo que lo sacudía pero extrañamente su mano cayó en algo blandito y muy suave. Las sacudidas se detuvieron abruptamente. Excelente. Pero ahora la suave voz también se había detenido y en su lugar había jadeos entre cortados. Esto lo confundió un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia. Extrañamente el objeto blandito que tenía en su mano producía calor así que le dio otro apretón, esta vez un quejido bastante sexy se oyó en su lugar y la cosa blandita subía y bajaba lentamente junto con una respiración forzada.

Y finalmente cayó en cuenta que estaba tocando.

 _"Oh No…"_ pensó con preocupación, le estaba tocando los pechos a alguien, obviamente a una mujer pero lo que realmente lo asustaba era a quien se los estaba tocando.

Rápidamente soltó su agarre y alejo su mano lo más rápido posible como si hubiera tocado algo que no debía, y lo fue.

Estaba jodido. Eso era bastante claro. Ahora su incógnita residía en a quien le había tocado los pechos. En su equipo habían cuatro mujeres, cinco si contaba a Charle en su forma humana. Rápidamente descarto a Wendy y a Charle debido a lo grande que eran, lo que reducía bastante el número de personas pero también lo asustaba mucho teniendo en cuenta quienes eran las personas que quedaban.

Erza, Lucy y Juvia.

Movio su cabeza hacia un lado para ver si aun estaba despierto, vio la anaranjada luz de las lámparas encendidas dentro del carruaje. Bien. Aun estaba consciente, por el momento. Lo cual descartaba a Erza, por el momento, y también descartaba a Lucy por que en estos instantes estaría con una cachetada marcada en la mejilla, o Gray le estaría sacando la mierda a golpes por tocar donde no se debía a su novia.

Siguió moviendo su cabeza hacia el pequeño espacio que había entre las literas y vio unas largas botas café acompañadas por un largo vestido azul marino y unas atractivas piernas blancas. A estas alturas ya sabía de quien se trataba y a pesar de eso su miedo no disminuía.

La maga de Agua Juvia Loxar.

Finalmente tuvo una imagen completa del rostro de Juvia y lo único que vio una cara totalmente roja de vergüenza; afortunadamente para él, no lucia enojada, por el momento.

—Natsu-san… —dijo bastante avergonzada— Erza-san dice es su turno para patrullar —agrego mirando para otro lado evitando contacto visual entre ambos.

—Juvia espera —le dijo logrando detener a la joven— mira lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo —agrego rascándose la mejilla avergonzado.

—Descuida Natsu-san, Juvia sabe que no lo hizo apropósito, de otra manera Juvia habría dejado inconsciente a Natsu-san, —Juvia se dio vuela para mirarlo para darle una pequeña sonrisa— además Juvia también tiene algo de culpa. Juvia debió usar otro método para despertar a Natsu-san, como lanzarle agua en la cara para que despierte más rápido.

Ante esa opción Natsu no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero.

—Eso habría sido algo cruel.

Ante esa imagen una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios, haciendo que Natsu también se riera.

—Bueno Juvia acepta sus disculpas Natsu-san —agrego Juvia sonriendo a lo que Natsu también le respondió con una de sus clásicas sonrisas de 1000 Watts.

Después esa pequeña charla, Juvia se enderezo y salió del carruaje. El cielo aun estaba oscuro cuando Juvia salió así que dedujo que debían cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Rápidamente se arreglo y salió del vehiculó, no quería que lo estuviera molestando por no estar cumpliendo su turno como debía, y ganarse un golpe en la cabeza, o en el mejor de los casos que le gritara. Realmente quería evitar todo eso. Especialmente en la mañana.

Cerca de las diez de la mañana la ciudad de Crocus comenzaba a aparecer en la distancia. Y alrededor de las once ya se encontraban a solo diez kilómetros de distancia. Natsu y Juvia habían estado charlando de varias cosas y la gran mayoría eran sin sentido, muchas veces comenzaban a hablar de una cosa terminaban hablando de otra.

—¿así que dices que las donas de mostacillas de colores son el siguiente paso de las donas?

—Claro, así puedes tener diferentes texturas entre las donas suaves, las rellenas y el resto.

—Nunca he probado las donas rellenas.

—no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes, con chocolate, crema pastelera y otras cosas mas.

—Wow, realmente sabes mucho al respecto —le dijo interesado Natsu.

—¡Claro! Juvia sabe mucho al respecto por que siempre le preparaba cosas dulces a Gray-sam… —Juvia se detuvo de repente.

 _"Ay Mierda…"_ pensó preocupado Natsu al ver como Juvia ponía una cara realmente triste.

Si bien no culpaba a Gray por rechazarla, ya que la decisión era únicamente de él. ¡Cielos! incluso arriesgo su pellejo cuando finalmente le dijo a Juvia que no podía corresponderle. Mira por poco lo mata de no ser por el que se interpuso entre ellos cuando Juvia se fue ahí llorando. Pero Natsu al igual que Gray sabían que no era correcto darle falsas esperanzas con esas citas forzadas que planeaba Mira, a veces con la ayuda de Erza. Y vaya que estaba agradecido que Erza estaba con ese infeliz de Jellal en una de sus «Reuniones estratégicas» de otra manera Gray no la Habría contado.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquel incidente y eventualmente Juvia mostraba signos de empezar a superarlo. Gajeel, Levy, Meredy, incluso el mismo la ayudaron. Y ahora debía hacer lo mismo.

—Entonces Juvia, ¿por qué no me preparas algo? —pregunto esperando que la maga se alejara de esos pensamientos depresivos.

Lo cual logro porque la maga ahora lo estaba viendo asombrada.

 _"¡bien!"_ pensó al tener su atención.

—¿disculpa?

—Sii… quiero decir nunca he probado ninguna de las cosas dulces que has preparado. Seguramente tal vez sean tan sabrosas como las cosas que hace Mira.

En ese entonces el rostro de Juvia se enrojeció ferozmente y agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

—¿Natsu-san lo dice en serio? —pregunto suavemente.

—¡Claro! —le aseguro sonriente.

* * *

¡BOOM!

* * *

Natsu y Juvia saltaron al oír la explosión que se produjo a menos de treinta metros de distancia de donde se encontraban. Ambos rápidamente se giraron en dirección de la explosión y solo vieron el primer carruaje volar por los aires y caer a un lado del camino.

 _"Emboscada"_ pensaron los dos magos y rápidamente comenzaron a correr en dirección al carruaje de su cliente. Cuando ya se encontraban cerca del tercer carruaje una segunda explosión ocurrió enviando a Natsu y a Juvia a volar de espaldas contra el suelo.

Natsu había quedado temporalmente ciego y sordo, ya que recibió el impacto directo de la onda de choque y el brillo incandescente de la explosión. Juvia que estaba debajo de Natsu fue un poco más afortunada ya que solo había perdido el aire por que la onda de choque que le saco el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento vio como el carruaje volaba por los aires llevándose consigo pedazos de los caballos que lo habían estado acarreando no hace mucho y cayendo pesadamente al otro lado del camino.

Vio como Natsu trataba de ponerse de pie solo para verlo caer de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. En eso una horda de sujetos salió del bosque adyacente en dirección a la caravana. Juvia sabia que se trataba de bandidos y rápidamente se puso de pie y trato de sacar a Natsu de la línea de fuego para ponerlo a salvo detrás del carruaje que se encontraba a su lado.

Natsu por su parte lentamente comenzaba a recuperar su visión y lo que alcanzo a ver fue la mitad de un caballo muerto en frente de él. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desaparecida dejando las patas traseras y las tripas desparramadas por todo el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo. Luego vio una gran cantidad de personas que salían de entre los árboles en dirección hacia ellos. _"Bandidos"_ Penso. Pero estos extrañamente no parecían los típicos bandidos con los que normalmente tenían que lidiar; estos eran un poco más organizados. En eso alguien lo agarro del brazo y lo arrastro para ponerlo a salvo detrás de un carruaje. Era Juvia. Estaba despeinada y algo sucia, su característico sombrero no estaba a la vista, posiblemente haya volado por la explosión. De repente sintió un ardor cerca del pecho bajo su cabeza y vio su ropa chamuscada y varias laceraciones por su pecho pero nada al parecer grave.

Aun estaba aturdido pero lentamente el volumen comenzaba subir. Vio como alguien pasaba delante de él. Pero de repente cayó pesadamente al suelo con un agujero en la frente y vio como un charco de sangre se formaba rápidamente. Lenta pero constantemente el sonido comenzaba a aumentar. Finalmente comenzaba a sentir de nuevo sus extremidades, movió sus dedos empuñándolos, vio sus brazos estaban sucios, chamuscados. Al igual que sus pantalones, anteriormente blancos ahora estaban negros, rotos y con algunas manchas de sangre encima.

Vio como Juvia lanzaba «Water Slicers» uno tras otro a la línea de arboles. Vio como recibía varios disparos que la atravesaban sin piedad pero no importaba porque estaba usando su «Water Body» haciendo esos ataques prácticamente inútiles. Los gritos de los heridos comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes acompañados de unos gritos de pánico femeninos. Rápidamente intento levantarse a pesar del dolor. Finalmente de pie tuvo una visión completa de lo que estaba pasando. Gray y Erza estaban manteniendo a raya a los atacantes con ataques de larga distancia, Gray usando su «Ice Cannon» y Erza por su parte estaba usando su armadura «Wingblade» como medio de supresión mientras que Gray los acababa con su «Ice Cannon». Después vio como Wendy y Lucy ayudaban a los heridos, vio como la pequeña Wendy trabajaba frenéticamente en los heridos mientras Lucy en su «Stardress» de Acuario junto con Loki dando protección a Wendy y a los heridos. Preocupado por lo que les pudo haber sucedido a sus clientes ya que la primera explosión ocurrió muy cerca del carruaje que las llevaba. Concentro su atención en el segundo vehículo de la caravana, afortunadamente estaba intacto pero estaba siendo rodeado por dos personas que se encontraban en ambas puertas del carruaje para así evitar que sus ocupantes escaparan. Los dos sujetos estaban usando pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros y ambos estaban armados con rifles. Uno de ellos disparaba constantemente pequeñas ráfagas hacia la puerta mientras que el otro golpeaba la puerta de su gritando algo que Natsu no alcanzo a comprender.

De repente la puerta se abrió, el sujeto entro y saco del brazo una pequeña niña rubia de la edad de Wendy. Estaba llorando aterrada en el suelo con sus manos cerca de su boca. Después salió otra persona, una mujer esta vez al parecer de 17 o 20 años, rubia, posiblemente la hermana mayor de la pequeña que estaba llorando aterrorizada en el suelo. A penas salió abrazo a la pequeña con fuerza en un abrazo protector. El encapuchado bruscamente levanto a la mayor del brazo con la intención de llevarse a ambas jóvenes.

Natsu sabía que tenía actuar. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que secuestraran a esas dos chicas. Además tenían que pagar por lo que había hecho. A pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, la rabia y la adrenalina que corrían por su cuerpo en esos momentos mitigaron esa sensación. Tomo la pistola de uno de los guardaespaldas muertos que estaba a su lado, y comenzó a correr con la cabeza agachada a gran velocidad. En su carrera Natsu deseaba fervientemente que el tipo no se girara y que su amigo no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Casi llegando a su objetivo bajo los hombros salto con ambos pies y tackleo al encapuchado. Su espalda se arqueo y Natsu oyó el crujido de sus huesos mientras el tipo dejaba salir un grito ahogado cuando ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

Las dos chicas dieron un alarido de terror al caer las dos sentadas a lado de los hombres. Natsu se levanto con rapidez levanto su mano que tenia la pistola empuñada bien alto y la dejo caer con fuerzas sobre la nuca del sujeto dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato, pero Natsu no sabía eso así que repitió la acción una vez más para estar seguro. De repente escucho que el compañero del tipo que derribo se acercaba a ellos. Natsu se giro con rapidez quito el seguro de la pistola y apunto en la dirección en que se acercaba el sujeto, cuando el tipo apareció en su campo de visión Natsu disparo.

El hombre a través de su pasamontañas abrió los ojos enormemente al ver al pelirosado apuntándole; el trato de hacer lo mismo pero Natsu fue más rápido. El sujeto salto hacia atrás gracias al impacto del projectil que hizo contacto en su pecho cayendo de espaldas. Natsu disparo de nuevo mientras caía, esta vez la bala dio cerca del mentón y la parte superior de su cabeza exploto en una húmeda nube rosada de huesos y cerebro. Natsu aun conmocionado por haber matado a alguien sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado con rapidez para despejarse y vio a las dos chicas en el suelo una sobre la otra a modo de protección ya que la mayor estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a la más pequeña.

Natsu sacudió a la rubia mayor en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! —la rubia asustada levanto la mirada en cual se veía furia y por sobretodo miedo, pero de inmediato cambio a asombro al reconocer a uno de sus escoltas a pesar del estado en que se encontraba.

—T-tu… Tu eres…—dijo atónita.

—Sí, soy yo, uno de tus escotas —le interrumpió Natsu— ¿estás bien?—La chica negó con la cabeza— ¿estás herida? —Volvió negar con la cabeza— ¿Puedes moverte?.

—Creo que si —respondió bastante asustada.

De repente un hombre encapuchado aparece del otro lado del carruaje. Los dos se quedan paralizados viéndose el uno al otro asombrados. Natsu y el sujeto se apuntaron el uno al otro y dispararon al mismo tiempo. Natsu sintió un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo y un corte quemante como si un cuchillo le hubiera cortado cerca de la cadera. El encapuchado por su parte se sostenía la garganta mientras la sangre salía por su boca y sus manos, asustado. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y se retorcía frenéticamente mientras pateaba el suelo con sus talones para después dar un gran espasmo y dejar de moverse definitivamente.

Natsu también yacía de espaldas. A la distancia escucho el grito de victoria que anunciaba que sus amigos y los demás escoltas habían ahuyentado a los atacantes. Solo esperaba que Juvia, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle estuvieran bien.

Desafortunadamente no podía decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Trato de levantarse pero de repente sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó nuevamente al suelo en una posición poco agraciada.

—¡ah Carajo! —la adrenalina rápidamente comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo, y de repente se sentía mareado y sin aliento, se calmo un poco trato de respirar de nuevo. Extrañamente su hombro izquierdo estaba muy mojado se llevo su mano derecha a su hombro y finalmente comprendió lo que sucedía.

—¡Ay Mierda! —Estaba herido. Bastante feo a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que tenía su mano y lo cansado que se sentía.

 _"esto no luce bien"_ pensó. Trato de gritar para conseguir ayuda pero de pronto su garganta se encontraba muy seca para decir alguna palabra.

—¡Princesa Sylvia! ¡Princesa Maria! —escucho a alguien gritar. Era Fromm— que alivio que se encuentren- ¡Mierda! —grito espantado de repente.

 _"parece que se dio cuenta que estoy aquí o posiblemente vio los cuerpos de los tipos que mate"_ pensó Natsu al cual se le estaba siendo cada vez más difícil respirar.

—¡Fromm! ¡Ese escolta aun sigue vivo! ¡Hay que conseguirle ayuda de inmediato! ¡Está muy malherido! —le llamo la atención la rubia mayor a Fromm el cual aun estaba estupefacto.

 _"Tan mal luzco"_ pensó Natsu preocupado. Ignorando el hecho que estaba bastante herido por la explosión que había recibido anteriormente.

—¡Medico! —grito Fromm a todo pulmón. }Escucho los pasos a la distancia que venían a toda velocidad en su dirección, cuando de repente se detuvieron en seco y se oyó un grito ahogado.

—¡Natsu-san! —grito Wendy desesperada— Nooo…. Natsu-san —agrego con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver el estado de Natsu.

Rápidamente se arrodillo junto al pelirosado y se concentro en la herida de su hombro la cual era de mayor gravedad. Usando su mano como navaja corto la ropa chamuscada para poder ver mejor la herida, y con cuidado saco su bufanda la cual se estaba volviendo de un color rojo brillante al absorber mucha de la sangre.

—¡Oh dios mío Natsu! —escucho gritar a Lucy preocupada.

—¡Oh Maldición, Natsu! —Agrego Gray al ver el estado de su amigo.

Juvia por su parte se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar dejar salir un grito de horror.

Erza por otra parte estaba estupefacta, pero rápidamente se salió de su estado corrió hacia Wendy y Natsu para ayudar.

—¿Qué necesitas Wendy? —dijo Erza totalmente compuesta. Pero eso era solo una fachada, por dentro estaba desecha al ver a Natsu en tal estado.

—Has presión aquí —le indico Wendy que tenía una gruesa venda para detener la hemorragia. A lo cual Erza solo obedeció y Natsu soltó un jadeo de dolor cuando Erza puso más presión en su herida.

—Descuida Natsu, te pondrás bien. —le dijo Erza para tratar de animarlo, pero en realidad se lo decía a ella misma.

Natsu solo asintió débilmente. Alguien le acerco una botella de agua el cual bebió gustoso después de unos grandes tragos finalmente pudo hablar.

—Wendy…

—¿Si Natsu-san? —respondió mientras examinaba el resto de sus heridas preocupadas.

—uno de ellos sigue con vida, es el que está tirado sobre su estomago esta inconsciente, jeje… yo lo noquee. —dijo satisfecho.

Wendy por su parte abrió los ojos enormemente y sin perder tiempo le informo a Fromm que uno de los atacantes seguía con vida. Inmediatamente dos sujetos cargaron al encapuchado, lo inmovilizaron con unas esposas de plástico y lo registraron en caso que tuviera alguna bomba consigo. Y lo llevaron a un lugar aislado custodiado por un escolta.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡Que carajos sucedió aquí!? —se escucho decir a alguien.

—Maldita sea ya era hora —gruñeron Gray y Fromm.

 _"Rune Knights"_ pensó Natsu. Sintiéndose cada vez más cansado.

Natsu escucho como Gray y Fromm discutían con el oficial superior pero no le dio importancia, ya que erza aplico más fuerza a la herida sacándole un quejido. A su alrededor se escuchaban a varias personas gritando ordenes pero tampoco le importo

Sentía que sus parpados se hacían más pesados a cada momento, Erza trataba constantemente de mantenerlo despierto pero todo eso era en vano. A pesar de que varias personas trataban de que estuviera consciente. Después de lo que parecieron horas. Sintió como alguien lo levantaba de los pies y de los hombros desafortunadamente no fueron lo suficientemente delicados y le golpearon su hombro herido contra lo uno de los bordes de la camilla. y lo único que escucho antes de desmayarse fue su propio grito de dolor.


End file.
